Jokester
by dancerjay12
Summary: Wally loves cliche jokes, but he forgets that three of his teammates don't understand Earth Customs. Three-shot! Some Chalant hinted. No cursing, since I feel this story should be made for anyone who wants a laugh. Tiny bit of Supermartian, and a sprinkle of Spitfire. NO slash! I repeat, NO SLASH!
1. M'gann

**Summary: Wally loves cliche jokes, but he forgets that three of his teammates weren't raised with Earth customs.**

"Hey Megan!" Wally said cheerfully, "Where's everyone else?"

"Hi Wally." M'gann smiled at him, "Robin's still at school, Artemis is on patrol with Green Arrow, Conner is punching stuff in the gym, I'm pretty sure Kaldur is visiting Atlantis, and Zatanna is researching... for you know."

Wally nodded, understanding. It had been a week since the whole Zatara-and-Dr-Fate fiasco, and Zatanna hasn't opened up to anybody, except maybe Robin.

The two were left in silence, as M'gann soberly worked on her cookies. Wally decided to light up the mood.

"Hey Ms M! Wanna hear a joke?" He asked.

M'gann smiled, "Sure Wally."

"Okay, Knock knock."

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to say, 'Who's there?'" Wally told her.

"Oh, who's there?" M'gann giggled.

"Apple."

"Uh."

"Now you say, 'Apple who?'"

"Apple who?" M'gann repeated, although quite confused as to why an apple was outside her door, and more confused as to why an apple was talking.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Apple."

"What?"

"Just say, 'apple who?', again." Wally insisted.

"Apple who?"

"Knock knock?"

"Wally, do you have short term memory loss?"

"What? No! Just ask, 'who's there'."

"Ummm, who's there?"

"Orange."

"What? Why would you say apple twice only to say orange?"

"It's part of the joke, M'gann." Wally explained. M'gann nodded slowly, still confused.

"Uh, okay? Erm, Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say apple?!" Wally laughed. M'gann looked completely clueless. When Wally realized M'gann didn't know what he was talking about, he attempted to explain.

Key Word: Attempted.

"You see, the word Orange sounds like 'Aren't you'?"

"And?"

"So, 'orange you glad I didn't say apple' is like saying 'aren't you glad I didn't say apple'."

"So then why didn't you just say 'aren't'?"

"Well, that's the joke." Wally said, blinking.

"Ohhhhhh. Haha!" M'gann giggled softly and floated out of the room.

Wally looked completely confused.

"Dude, you know she's not from Earth, right?"

"Gah! Bad ninja!"


	2. Kaldur

**Summary: Wally loves cliche jokes, but he forgets that three of his teammates weren't raised with Earth customs.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, there would be a whole lot more new shows.**

Previously: Wally looked completely confused.

"Dude, you know she's not from Earth, right?"

"Gah! Bad ninja!"

* * *

"Hiya Kal!" Kid Flash grinned at the Atlantean.

"Hello, Kid." He greeted tiredly.

"What's up?"

"The sky." Was his casual reply. Wally grinned.

"Nice one."

"What? You asked what is up, and the sky is up." Kaldur looked honestly confused.

"Uhhh, never mind." Wally shook his head, "Wanna hear a joke?"

Kaldur hesitated, "Fine."

"Okay, why did the chicken cross the road?"

Kaldur blinked, "Why would a chicken be crossing the road?"

"Uh, I don't know Kal."

"Who'd let a chicken out in the middle of a street in the first place?"

"Um, Kal, it's just a joke."

"But, I believe no one would wish harm upon an animal. A chicken could be run over!"

"Kal, it's a joke. No chicken is really crossing the road." Wally reassured him, as they headed toward the exit of Mount Justice in civllian clothes. He froze as he saw a chicken at the edge of the street.

"What about-"

"No, no, no! Let's just go the other way." Kid Flash forcefully tugged on Kaldur's arm and led him in the opposite direction, back into the cave.

Kaldur just gave him a strange look as he walked out of the room, "I still wonder who would let out a chicken in the road."

Wally slumped into his chair, and saw Artemis come in.

"You know he's not used to surface world jokes, right Baywatch?" Artemis asked, sitting next to him.

"I do now."


	3. Conner

**Summary: Wally loves cliche jokes, but he forgets that three of his teammates weren't raised with Earth customs.**

**Most ministories I write are from real life experiences. So, I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, there would be a whole lot more new shows. I do not own _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ by Shel Silverstein, or the poem The Meehoo with the Exactlywatt.**

**Previously:** Wally slumped into his chair, and saw Artemis come in.

"You know he's not used to surface world jokes, right Baywatch?" Artemis asked, sitting next to him.

"I do now."

* * *

"Hi Con!" Wally chirped.

He just grunted in reply, going back to pounding the punching bag.

"Hey Conner, Knock knock."

Superboy growled, but even he knew the only way to get the annoying speedster off his back was to go along.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

He gave an aggravated sigh, "Me who?"

"That's right!"

Conner frowned, "What's right?"

"Meehoo."

Okay, this was really confusing now.

"That's what I want to know." Conner said.

"What do you want to do?" Wally asked, keeping a smirk off his face.

"Me, WHO?!" He demanded, puting the emphasis on the last word.

"Yes, exactly." Wally nodded.

"Exactly what?"

"Yes, I have an exactlywatt on my chain." Wally couldn't hold a grin in.

"Exactly what on a chain?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?!" Conner shouted.

"No, Exactlywatt."

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"I told you, exatlywatt."

"Exactly. WHAT?" Conner grinded his teeth.

"YES!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it's with me!"

"What's with you?"

"Exactlywatt, that's what's with me."

"Me who?"

"Yes!" Wally forced his laughter to go away.

"GO AWAY!"

Wally decided it was time to take his leave.


End file.
